Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus capable of communicating with an external apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the widespread use of wireless communications, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-152689, installing wireless communication functions even on a mobile terminal such as a digital camera, and transmitting image files or the like are discussed. For example, in a case where data communication is performed using a wireless local area network (LAN), a technique for firstly participating in a wireless LAN network, and thereafter establishing communication with an external apparatus within the network is adopted. In this case, it is common practice to check whether transmission and reception of a file to and from the external apparatus can be properly performed, after the communication with the external apparatus has been established.
However, once after connection at a wireless layer and communication with the external apparatus have been established, if it is determined that transmission and reception of data to and from the external apparatus cannot be properly performed, connection processing that has been executed by then will go to waste.